Watch Me Shine
by Amaterasu-hime
Summary: "In the hopes of reaching the moon, men fail to see the flowers that blossom at their feet" Itachi quoted. "I wonder if you'll crush them beneath your feet little brother...or see them for what their worth" SXS Because someone has to believe in true love.


DISCLAIMER: I Just Own My Story And Nothing More.

Summary: "I can assure you Mr. Uchiha, I am a _Model_ not some common whore" Haruno Sakura is the Top model and she has a new boss Uchiha Sasuke who thinks that a lingerie model is a porn star, showing much more skin than a basic model he says.

**Watch Me Shine**

Beautiful _**and**_ talented.

_Silence_

Am _**I**_ beautiful and talented?

_Silence_

_**Am I?**_

_Sak-_

Forget it, Your Opinion is worth nothing to me…now.

_Profound Silence._

_**Prologue **_

"Oh, Hello there." The _lady_ smiled, seemingly shocked "You must be Miss….." The _lady_ paused, waiting for her to introduce herself.

The young girl glanced at the crowd of foreign faces, suddenly shy at their openly staring faces. Was she that strange? O.K stupid question much, who wouldn't find pink hair _weird_ she thought scornfully.

She adored her pink locks but no one ever appreciated her hair or her forehead which may have been slightly bigger than average, her mother had always given her a full fringe to conceal _it_, but her father would kiss her forehead lovingly, he was the only one who seemed to appreciate her.

The girl closed her jade eyes, slowly a small smile grazed her face. Opening her eyes she turned to the class and chirped brightly "Hello, My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

The teacher then smiled "Go on dear, they won't bite you. Tell us a little about yourself" The teacher said looking over her with her rimmed glasses.

"Ummmm, I like pink?" a sneer was heard, a gush of whisper broke into the class, a loud giggle was heard among them "Like we needed a statement, her hair is PINK!". Sakura's cherubic cheeks flushed, embarrassed.

"That's enough class! Your all ten years of age, so start acting like it" The teachers sharp voice silenced them.

She then smiled her oh-so-sweet-smile and turned to look at Sakura "It's O.K, they're just joking. You may take a seat next to Miss. Yamanaka Ino".

A blonde girl at the front row obviously eavesdropping shouted "Come sit here Sakura-chan!" patting the empty seat beside her. Sakura sidled to her seat, still embarrassed and self-conscious. Taking a lock of hair, Sakura stared at the exotic hair accusingly.

"Don't worry about your hair" Powder blue eyes stared at her "….I like it"

_Her First True Friend_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The rain was pouring buckets by now. Sakura stared through the glass waiting for a figure to suddenly appear from the limo and take her. The teacher was busily cleaning up the classroom.

Suddenly a figure appeared carrying an umbrella. She held her breath, hoping it was _her_.

Next to her Ino was also waiting. The figure became clear, it wasn't _her_.

Ino stood up then "That's my mom now Sakura, I got to go. But don't worry your mom will be here soon. I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled putting her hood up.

Sakura watched as the woman took her only companion, watched as their figure disappeared through the rain.

Where was _she_?

Why isn't _she_ here yet?

Where was her _mother_?.

The teacher was now done cleaning, she looked down at Sakura sadly "Don't worry, mummy will be here soon"

There they go again with the 'don't worry' like they ever meant it anyway.

A figure burst through the mist of rain, her mother "Come quick darling" with a tone of desperation. Sakura looked her teacher, but she just looked at her mother grateful that she was even there.

Sakura silently walked to her mother. "Come on love, the limo's over there"

Sakura got into the limo shocked to see _suitcases_.

"Mother, Where are we going!" demanding an answer "Where is Daddy! Please we have to go back and get Daddy, _please_"

Mrs. Haruno did not move but stayed passive, ignoring her daughter.

Sakura had started to sob "Mother! Please! What would Daddy think when he gets home to find we are gone?".

Mrs. Haruno had finally snapped "Look you fat little witch, your father has thrown us out, we were abandoned, he left _us_! You hear me he left me and he left _you!" _

_Daddy_

_Daddy _

_Don't leave I'll do anything to keep ya'_

_Mommy doesn't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out!_

_Father…_

_Listen_

_I'll do anything to keep ya' _

_I'll clean my room_

_Be good in school_

_Father…._

_- DJ Boonie_

…...

**Company Manager Mr. Haruno Dead**

**Mr. Haruno's body was found**

**Slaughtered beside his car early this morning.**

**It is assumed that it was a bear attack.**

**But everything is still blurry,**

**As car was left all in one peace.**

…/…/…

When I heard the news about my _Daddy_ I was devastated. There I go again with _Daddy_.

Mother says I need to _'keep moving forward'_ she laughed at my face when she said that, mocking my favourite movie at the time, **Meet The Robinsons.**

…...

_One year later…_

It's my birthday today! Mmmmmm, I can't wait! I could already smell all the gourmet dishes. I'm eleven this year and am top of my class maybe the fattest too, that's what my mother says when she takes food off my plate.

My Mother and I moved to Hollywood, she says I will find well-mannered and beautiful kids to befriend where we would fit in just fine.

My Mother fit in, she fit right in like the last jigsaw from a jigsaw puzzle, the way it would slide perfectly in. I didn't fit in, I was a bit too big for them, they chose they're friends by their looks and I didn't make the cut. They did pretend to be my friends as my mother was well respected.

I lost my first friend, I still remember her name, Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Oh well, she lives in New York, My mother only lets me play with rich children from Hollywood, Manhattan etc.

My mother specially loved Karin, she acted like she was the daughter she_ never_ had.

I liked Karin too, she was nice to me and also pretty, well that's why I thought my mother liked her.

_Karin…..My new __**Best Friend**_

_Five years later…._

I finally lost the tire in my belly. My mother says I am beautiful so does Karin.

If I'm so beautiful _Why_ do I have to see the doctor? _Why _do I have a weekly check-ups? My doctor tells me I'm too _thin_.

My mother says he is talking nonsense, that I'm _perfect._

We are going bankrupt now, my mother has used most of the money my daddy had saved up so I can get into college, my mothers share of the money and also my daddy's savings, she says that she is lucky they didn't divorce.

She loves **money**.

I am sixteen now. My mother has been reminding me all the time, I wonder why?

I found out it is because I am old enough to work. She wants me to become a model.

I guess that's why she always loved Karin.

Karin's Father worked in the fashion world. Mother says he is out there.

My Mother became his _Mistress_

_**Revolting…**_

They got married

**Karin is now my step-sister**

_He says I could be the best Model out there…._

21 years of age…..

_This is where our story begins_

_She built up a career for herself_

_**Top Model**_

_Moved out of the house_

_**She could be herself….**_

….…/…./….

CHAPTER PREVIEW

"I can assure you Mr. Uchiha, I am a _Model_ not some common whore" She said looking at him with disdain, her jade eyes darkening, her nostrils flaring.

"Feisty are we, I didn't mean to provoke you, neither was I suggesting you were a common whore" he replied dryly.


End file.
